10 Things About The Next Generation
by ThereIsSuchAThingAsLove. x
Summary: Sure, we know all there is to know about characters like Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy and so many more. But what about the next generation – the ones who succeeded them? Not just Rose/Scorpius, many other couples. ON HIATUS
1. Teddy

**10 Things About The Next Generation**

_**Sure, we know all there is to know about characters like Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy and so many more. But what about the next generation – the ones who succeeded them?**_

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters. They are simply puppets in my show =)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Theodore 'Teddy' Remus Lupin**

_1. Teddy never felt like he was __truly__ part of the Weasley family._

Though he would always be brought along to the family parties, always received a Weasley jumper at Christmas and was doted over by the Weasleys, he never really felt like he was a Weasley; he always felt like he was just a hanger-on.

It wasn't until he was twenty-three and he was the first that Rose told about her relationship with Scorpius Malfoy that he felt truly accepted.

_2. He always snuck away from Victoire's birthday parties._

Teddy loved Victoire with all his heart, but he skipped his birthday party every year. While the Weasley clan and their friends were celebrating her birthday, he snuck away to visit the graves of his parents.

He always feels a bit bad after, because his parents have never been able to be there for him as Victoire has.

_3. James, Albus and Lily were really like his siblings, but he was always closer to Rose._

Maybe it was because he lived in the same town as her, but Teddy was always extremely close to Rose. It was young Rose who at the age of ten and a half, told Teddy to summon up the courage at kiss Victoire, it was Rose who made Teddy feel accepted by the Weasleys, it was Rose who was his 'best man' when he and Victoire got married.

And it was Rose who he named his first child after.

_4. Out of the Golden Trio, it was Hermione he looked up to the most._

He never told anyone this fact. He knew what their reactions would be. They would all smile and nod, but secretly think we was crazy. Why not Harry Potter – after all, he was the one to save the entire Wizarding World and kill Voldemort! But the reason he looked up to Hermione most was because she'd handled being tortured so well. She wasn't strapped in some hospital bed, weak and limp; she was out working.

And he thought it amazing that she could tell the story without crying.

_5. He'll never forgive himself for making George Weasley cry._

At the young and naïve age of seven, he had to stay at his Uncle George's house for a week because his Grandma Andy was sick and his godfather Harry was in hospital awaiting the birth of his second son. He asked his 'Uncle' George to Avada him so he could see what it felt like when his parents and 'Uncle' Fred died.

That was the day he saw the jolliest Weasley broke down in tears.

_6. He was the proud owner of the Marauders' Map._

His Uncle Harry trusted him with the Marauders' Map. He felt like Teddy was his son, so why not trust him with it? And he was much more responsible and trustworthy than James, Albus or little Lily.

But unbeknown to Harry, Teddy had the Marauders' Map stolen off him in his seventh year. By two redheaded boys who were even _more_ troublesome than the Maurauders – James and Fred.

_7. He didn't learn how to fly until his third year._

Growing up, everyone told Teddy everything. They told him everything he wanted to know – about his parents and the Order of the Phoenix. He bunked off all his first year flying lessons when he heard that Alastor Moody, one of the greatest Aurors, died on one.

But then two years later he remembered Alastor Moody died during the Second Wizarding War.

_8. He treasured Molly Weasley's sweaters._

As he got more sweaters, he felt more love and acceptance. So he kept each and every sweater he received since birth in a trunk. He kept them there until his first son was born. He got Rose to sew them together into a blanket.

He'll never forget the twinkle in Molly's eyes as he saw baby Rose Fleur Lupin wrapped in it.

_9. He feared Bill Weasley._

From the moment Teddy met him, he feared the oldest Weasley brother. He knew the scars on his face were a symbol of his bravery, but they still scared him. Teddy was scared he would attack him for simply _knowing_ his children. He was quite tall and rather muscular. He'd worked as a _Curse Breaker_, and it really was something to respect.

But the moment he feared Bill Weasley most was when he saw his angry face as he stopped snogging Victoire on the train platform. He'd never been so scared in his life.

_10. He was 100% definite he loved Victoire._

For years, he was in denial that he loved Victoire Weasley. He tried to make himself believe that he didn't, the feelings he felt towards her were brotherly, but the summer after his seventh year, he was definite that he loved her. Everything was different when she was around. The sun shone brighter, nature was at peace, _he _was happier. He'd never felt the same about anyone.

Everything finally made sense to him. He knew why he'd flew in front of a Bludger for her, he knew that feeling in his stomach every time she's gone out with a boy was jealousy and he was now aware that he blushed every time she approached him.

Teddy loved Victoire with all his heart. He would do anything for her and she would do anything for him.

* * *

**What'd you think, guys? Read & Review :D**


	2. Victoire

**10 Things About The Next Generation**

_**Sure, we know all there is to know about characters like Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy and so many more. But what about the next generation – the ones who succeeded them?**_

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters. They are simply puppets in my show =)**

**AN: Thank you to the two of you that reviewed! In the future, I would pleaseeeeee like some more reviews, not asking for too many, just 4-5 until I update next.**

**Sorry for the mistakes in the first one which me and my editor didn't spot :S Hope this one's fine! **

**Soccergirl0809: Thank you :) Here it is – Victoire!**

**Little Werewolf-san: Thank you so much (: I was trying to get into his mind :P Here it is!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Victoire Gabrielle Weasley **

_1. She hates being known as 'Victoire the Veela'._

It all started when she was born. Since then, everyone praised her for her perfections, her beauty, her body. But really, Victoire hated the way she looked. She looked nothing like a Weasley, with long silvery-blonde hair, ice-blue eyes and pale skin with no freckles.

Once she started Hogwarts, boys fawned over her and girls hated her. She didn't have any friends, because all the girls were jealous of the attention boys gave her. When a boy asked her out, he didn't ask her out for her personality or her brains – simply her looks.

Her stupid Veela looks.

_2. She wishes she was Rose._

Even though Rose and Victoire had a six year difference, Victoire knew she was jealous of her. Rose was the definition of perfect – she was stunningly beautiful, smart and nice. Rose could pull the Weasley look off better than anyone. Boys loved her, but so did girls. Rose was wise, gave amazing advice and everyone knew they could count on her to always be there for them.

And she was aware that Teddy loved Rose, maybe more than he loved her.

_3. She was a total Daddy's girl._

Victoire aspired to be as good a person as her father, her hero. She loved to run her hands through his hair and finger his earrings when she sat on his lap. She loved his scars were a sign of his bravery.  
It was Bill that she told first when she was pregnant, not Fleur.

_4. The worst moment of her life was when she and Teddy had a fight._

Teddy was seven and Victoire was six. It was December 3rd and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had just walked into the Burrow with the newest Weasley arrival (who she was Rose, ironically). He'd been holding her for ten minutes and she'd been holding her for four, and he was already pestering her for Rose. She snapped at him and told him he wasn't even part of the family, so _she_ should hold her.

She'll never be able to un-see the heartbroken look in his eyes.

_5. She loved being the oldest Weasley._

Victoire loved having responsibility. She loved people. She loved telling people about her experiences and giving advice.  
It's what made her such a good Prefect and eventual Head Girl.

_6. She hated her birthday with a passion._

Most people would find this weird. Everyone LOVES their birthday - the presents, the greetings, the attention. But not Victoire. Because, her birthday was May 2nd - the anniversary of the end of the Second Wizarding War.

Her name might mean Victory, but that doesn't mean she felt victorious.

On her birthday, there was no cake, no smiles, no laughter. Some people, extremely

kind and thoughtful of them, would give her gifts, but they'd still remain melancholy.

Because how can you celebrate the day that so many lives were lost?

_7. Teddy was her best friend. _

Maybe it's because they were close in age and her uncle was his godfather, she'll never know.

But all she knew was Teddy and her had stuck together throughout the years, glued together at the hip. They'd been through childhood together, been through puberty at the same time, suffered through school together, they'd even moved in together, after becoming a couple. They told each other everything and were always there for one another.

That's why it stung as she watched him creep away from her birthday parties to visit his parents' graves, no matter how sympathetic she was.

_8. Because she was the oldest Weasley, she felt she had to steer her younger siblings and cousins in the right direction. _

Molly. Lucy. Dominique. Fred. James. Roxanne. Albus. Rose. Louis. Hugo. Lily.

She loved them all, and tried as hard as she could to look after them.

She attempted to bring Molly out of her shell a little and let loose - because grades weren't the most important thing in the world. She tried to tame Lucy, trying to get her to realise she was her own person and life wasn't a competition. She attempted to knock some sense into Dominique and tell her she was pretty enough - and she didn't need to compare herself to anyone or change the way she looked to get attention.

She tried to get Fred to lay off some of the more major pranks and stop being such a player. She attempted to get James to realise that being cocky and teasing others could really hurt some people. She tried to get Roxy to become more girly - and make more friends, outside the family. She attempted to get Albus to open up, and make friends other than Rose and Louis - because he was slowly drifting away into the shadows.

She tried to become more like little Rose, who was beautiful and intelligent - and didn't need steering in the right direction. She attempted to get along with Louis, the one person she didn't like much, though she knew it wasn't his fault. She tried to get Hugo to go out with girls, rather than stay inside studying. She attempted to show Lily that what she was doing wasn't right.

She tried. In vain.

Because what Victoire didn't notice were sometimes the things her cousins needed help with most.

_9. Everyone was surprised when she told them she liked Quidditch._

It started when she first came to Hogwarts. A group of fellow first year guys came up to her and asked what she liked to do in her spare time. When she replied that she liked Quidditch, the boys laughed, thinking she was joking.

She went through similar experiences many times in her life, despite the fact that she had been dubbed the best Chaser since James Potter the First. She knew the reason why.

It was because she was part-Veela.

_10. Everyone thought she was perfect but she definitely wasn't._

She was too skinny. Her friends and fellow classmates would tell her that all the time, but they meant it as a compliment. Her cousins did the same, as did her uncles and aunts. Her sister snorted whenever she asked her and she didn't like Louis enough to ask. Her Grandma Molly, however, _always_ told her the truth – she told her she was on the verge of being a pile of skin and bones. And that's why Victoire loved her Grandma Molly.

She was too controlling. She knew this herself, and always felt bad about her need to be in control of her life and everyone else's. She didn't want to have to steer her cousins in the right direction, but she was supposed to. She didn't celebrate when she got the role of Prefect, then two years later when she became Head Girl. Because those roles were just proof that she was a control freak who loved to boss everyone around.

She was always worrying. Her Grandpa Arthur would tease her, telling her to calm down and relax – and to have some fun like the others. Rose was forever reassuring her that everything would turn out alright in the end and she shouldn't think things out too much. But she couldn't help it, she was just that kind of person.

Teddy was the only person who saw these imperfections, and loved her despite of them. Teddy was the only one who she could go crying to in the middle of the night. Teddy was the love of her life, her soulmate.

* * *

**I love reviews more than I love cookies!  
*smiles sheepishly* Um… okay, maybe NEARLY as much :P **


End file.
